Starting Over
by Red Vixen
Summary: What happens when a new enemy appears and the Kaiba brothers start a new life, we'll find out.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or any of the characters._**

Prologue

"You wanted me to call you if anything was found." The excavation leader Milo apologized as his employer stepped out of the off road jeep that had brought them to the site.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm just still suffering from a little jet lag yet." They reached behind them and grabbed a flashlight off the jeeps dash, long blue-black hair momentarily igniting in the moonlight. "Now take me to this new discovery." He nodded and led the way past the small village of white tents that were clustered at the base of a particularly large sand dune. A kind of pavilion had been set up near the edge of the camp and he led the way in. It was dark inside but the yellow light of torches and flashlights shone from a natural fissure in the ground. Next to it a large marble granite slab weighting at least a ton was of to one side. There were indentations on it and other markings to ward off evil that gave silent testimony that it had been a door at sometime in the past. Milo started down the fissure on steps that had been carved into it millennia's ago, by people time had unheedingly forgotten once their use was through.

The fissure it self was natural, running sharply nine feet down then gradually sloping for two hundred yards. The walls were rough and rocks protruded from random places as though whoever made the stairs cared very little for the fissure for other then a means to reach the place they desired to go. The fissure abruptly stopped and widened into a cavern that stretched down deeper and arched above them forming the basis of the sand dune. It descended at least two stories down and the stairs wound down the wall going down to the floor. At least five hundred feet wide it was one of the largest finds that they had found from the people of this era.

Crews were working on the floor clearing rubble that had once been statues and standing arches that had once went around the base of the wall as lone broken arches and pillars testified. In the centre of the room a circle roughly12feet in diameter was inlaid with gold. Just inside it another circle this time of white chalk, could faintly be seen with 7 lines coming off it at regular intervals to meet in the centre. In front of the circle was a raised platform with a marble throne that was strangely veined with gold.

The two people walked down to the floor. Now from this new angle they could see that in the centre of the circle a rusty pair of iron chains about a foot long came out of the floor with manacles on the ends. The circle was made of unbroken pure gold. The floor had been covered with strangely red sand stones that looked the colour of blood in the right light.

"I see nothing new." Milo cringed at his bosses tone.

"It's over here," he pointed to a recess in the wall behind the throne invisible from higher up. A group of workers had roped it off and two of the bigger ones stood guard to make sure that no one went in.

"Has anyone entered the room?"

"N-no as soon as we saw the door we roped it off and called you." Milo stuttered. With a sharp word the two guards got out of the way and allowed the newcomer to walk through.

"No one comes in." They said over their shoulder to Milo, who swallowed nervously, as without another word they turned on their flashlight and walked down a hidden set of stairs and out of sight.

It was almost thirty minuets later before they walked back up the stairs. White skirt streaked with dust and green gold eyes bright with triumph.

"M-mistress?" Milo asked as the other workers gathered behind him to hear the answer.

"This is it!" her words were full of excitement, as she turned to survey the room as though seeing it for the first time. "For centuries my family has waited and searched for the location and now we have found it." Suddenly her eyes hardened and glinted with a malicious light. She made a quick gesture to Milo and he walked forward. She raised up the dusty aged scroll that she had brought up with her. "Now we prepare for the dawning." The crew erupted into cheers and began to chant over and over again, "The Dawning, The Dawning." The woman stood there with a mysterious smile resting on her lush lips.

Did you ever notice how fate seems to rebel against us? We want to do something and it decides not to and changes direction knocking over our carefully made plans and defences. Yeah I thought you might have. That is precisely what's happened to me. Which would explain why I was walking down the hallways of this foreign school, binder in one hand listening to the principal talk about the school as he showed me to my new class.

"Well it seems that you are in for a interesting semester Seto," he said looking over to me.

"Oh yeah?" I glanced around the hallway as we started up a short flight of stairs.

"Yes you see it seems that you've done all the classes that we offer for our grade twelve students already and according to your records passes them with flying colours." we stopped at the top of the stairs as he turned to me. "Your former principal tells me that you are one of the smartest kids he's ever had go through his school."

"I doubt he's far off there." I murmured looking at him through narrowed eyes. A faint smile shifted his lips.

"Yes well, he has also informed me that you detest tutoring in any form."

"My, and it only took him three years for him to get it through that thick skull of his." his face was unreadable at my insult to my former instructor.

"You realize that you are taking university level classes all by correspondence don't you?"

"I signed up for them didn't I?"

"I don't appreciate your attitude Seto, you may be smarter then anyone in this school but I'm not going to tolerate disrespect to me or any of the staff, and at least try to be civil to the rest of the student body." Yes the Mr. J. Cooper was going to be an entirely different kind of principal considering that he knew most, if not all his students, by first name and probably personally too while he was at it. He was the type as far as I could see who wouldn't stand to be pushed around. It would probably be a good idea to tiptoe around him for a while yet. "Do we have an understanding?" he looked at me sharply.

"Yes sir, curb some of my darker instincts and keep insults to staff and students to places where they won't hear them." I replied calmly. He held my gaze a few moments longer then apparently satisfied changed the topic.

"Your first class will be with Mrs. Zander in room 212," he handed me a textbook. "She'll also be your homeroom teacher. You'll go to her room when the nine o'clock bell rings for attendance then go on to your next class, when classes resume at one after lunch you'll go to her room again for attendance then on to your next class. When the bell rings at last period since I understand that you're not on a bus you are to go there till the next bell rings and you're free to leave. Any questions?"

"Just one," I told him dryly, "where's my locker?" he gave a snort of laughter at that and led me down the new hallway.


End file.
